


It's Not The Things You Do

by NidoranDuran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Incest, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Priyanka is there to oversee Steven and Connie's first time, and even a surprise fusion into Stevonnie won't stop her from having things to teach. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Stevonnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	It's Not The Things You Do

"Put your hand around his base," Priyanka said, leering over her daughter while she watched her fumble through taking Steven's cock into her mouth. "Grasp it firmly. Fingers wrapped around it. Not only can you stroke him, but if a boy decides to get aggressive and try to push you down, your hand will stop him from forcing you all the way down." She briefly let her gaze drift up toward Steven, a stern and judgmental glare going to her daughter's boyfriend even as she insisted on helping the two have sex properly. Their first time didn't need to be overseen by Connie's mother, but that didn't matter. Priyanka was here, and as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair and urged her hand into place around Steven's cock, it didn't matter.

"I won't push you," Steven promised, if only for the sake of trying to appease Priyanka and win her favour a little bit more. He was startled by the presence of her leaning in behind Connie, intimidated by how she studied his cock so closely and looked at him with stern, judgmental eyes. The insistence of her presence and of the way she pushed forward brought Stephen plenty of reasons to be concerned, and he squirmed under all of them as Connie grasped his cock as instructed, pumping with careful motions up and down his length. She acquiesced to her mother's command, stroking Steven while her mouth fumbled around his cock and she did her part to lean into all of these frustrating pushes.

Having her mom hovering over her for her first time was not the sort of environment Connie was ready for. Especially with the fingers on the back of her head that, in contrast to the warnings about Steven pushing her down his cock, shoved her further along. Priyanka was getting hands-on, maybe a bit too forceful in the process, but as she sucked the shaft deeper and tried her best to make this all work out, to push against the overbearing pressures that hit her. But she went with it, bobbing her head along Steven's cock, hand working to match her pace and give in to the feelings of desire and passion rising steadily through her. Connie was going to learn, even if she felt like her mom's efforts weren't totally necessary.

"You're doing really great, Connie," Steven said, ready to be supportive. "And it's nice of you to help, Doctor Ma--"

"Priyanka today," she said nodding in understanding. "I'm going to make sure my daughter has a safe and healthy first time. I trust you with my daughter, and as long as you're good to her, I'm happy to help." Her eyes narrowed; the condition she put forward was a tense one, certain and firm and leaving Steven very much aware of what was on the table here. He didn't shy away from it, nodding and smiling back at her, trying his best to deal with all these pleasures.

With her mouth wrapped around his cock, Connie kept working at Steven, kept tending to him with a passion as strong and as messy as could be, and she hoped only that she could bring Stephen to the pleasure her mom tried to guide her to. The pleasure was remarkable, ferocious, bringing her closer and further along, and as she sucked a bit firmer and a bit more aggressively, everything she did was in hopeful pursuit of the pleasure Stephen needed most.

The pulsating of his cock in her mouth was the warning. Steven groaned, shifted, twisted under pleasures and passions he didn't want to resist for a second. "Connie, I'm going t--I'm cumming!" Steven didn't warn fast enough, but as Priyanka held tightly to the back of her daughter's head, she held her there, made her hold firm while cum erupted into her mouth. Connie shook, the salty flavour in her mouth hitting her. She was thrown by the chaos and frustration that hit her, but she was ready, starting to drink down the overwhelming pressures and worries sweeping through her. She drank it down, and only when the audible swallowing noises stopped did the hand on the back of her head let up.

"That was very good," Priyanka said, guiding Connie back, her daughter's shaky breaths proving good signs of what she had done. "You did well. Steven?"

"That was amazing, Connie. You're so good at this." He had stars in his eyes, looking down at his girlfriend with a delight and a warmth that made Connie's cheeks burn.

"Thanks, Steven. And thanks, mom." Connie smiled, sheepish and shivering under the pressures that hit her. "Are you ready for more, Steven?"

"Let's do it!" Steven gasped. "I'm ready. I want to do it."

Priyanka reached for Steven's cock and gripped it firmly, her other hand grabbing at her daughter's bare ass, giving it a firmer and more intimate squeeze than Connie was expecting. "Cowgirl position looks like it would work best. Do you know how it works, Connie?'

"Yes, mom." The hand guided Connie forward, rising up and easing forward as she opened in to the pleasures and the hungers sweeping up through her. Priyanka was doing her part as a mother, but the temptation was there as she grabbed her daughter's cheek a bit firmly, guiding her up on top of the cock she held in her hand, unable to shake the thought of how nice Steven's dick was as she urged them into position. "Okay, I'm ready now. Steven, are you ready?"

"Let's lose our virginities together!"

The two took each others' hands, looking into the other's eye and trying to make as romantic a moment out of it as they could with Connie's mom fondling them both. With a firm push down, Connie sank onto Steven's cock, ready to take her boyfriend into her slick pussy and embrace the most wild and insane of pleasures, overbearing desires that immediately surged through her. "Steven!" she gasped, thrown by the raw excitement of his cock sinking into her, loosening her up with immediate intensity and a pressure she needed more than anything.

"You feel amazing, Connie!" Steven gasped. His hips started up immediately, rising up and meeting the motion of her hips as they had the first time that felt like it had been years in the making. He needed this, his hands touching all over Connie with an urgency and a passion that was far beyond what her mother was touching her with, passions so overbearing and so frantic that it felt almost too good to be true, throbbing passions and dizzy need leaving them completely floored and craving more.

"That's great, just like that," Priyanka said, holding firm to Connie and guiding her to bounce atop Steven's cock, remaining a firm presence who was there to help and to soothe. She was firm in her desire to help, keeping her focus a bit withdrawn but overbearing and present, providing a passion that remained stubborn and insistent. "You're both doing so well." Sternness gave way to praise as they worked at mutual pleasure, both clearly finding their grooves and doing excellently with it. The balance of working to tend to their passions and work them through all these commotions at once was an overbearing one, but with every caress and push, she encouraged them more, kept both of them heaving together while getting progressively more worked up herself.

She pushed that down now, and in turn pushed her daughter harder onto Steven's cock. Maybe she was in fact a bit too encouraging of all these pressures and these ferocious needs to keep shoving on against the inevitability and senseless passion of what followed. Connie had every urgent and excitable reason to ride Steven quickly, but her mother's emphasis and attention was adding a lot of pressure on. Performance anxiety was tough not to feel even when herm om was being supportive, just because of how all over this she was. Priyanka wasn't going anywhere, presiding firmly over her daughter's first time, and paying just a bit too much attention for Connie to exactly be certain of any of this.

It made things just that extra bit more frustrating, and Connie moved faster, bouncing atop Steven's cock with stubborn motions trying desperately to settle into something that she could understand a little bit. The pleasure was there. Overbearing. It felt amazing, and she was overwhelmed by how nice it felt to succumb. "Steven," she moaned, holding his hands tighter, trying her best to deal with how much the sweeps of passion and fire kept her giving in, kept her falling deeper. "I'm really glad we're doing this."

"So am I!" Steven squeezed her hands back, desperate to keep giving in to this, the burning pleasures and passions coming on ever stronger, hotter and messier with their wild expressions of pure joy. This was a lot to give in to, but the pleasures were absolute, and with each roll of her hips, Connie gave up a bit more to it, even as she found herself worn down.

Priyanka could tell. "Put her onto her back," she said, moving to guide them into a different position. "When you get tired, you can change position," she said, startling Connie with how smooth and soft her remark was, without judgment or criticism. "Sometimes, you get tired. Don't be afraid to say anything. Steven, start thrusting."

"You've got it!" Now on top and throwing himself into greedy motions back and forth with the hopeless need to keep going, Steven started to thrust into Connie, fucking her as best he could. His motions were clumsy and hasty, and with the older woman's hands on his hips to guide him quicker along, he could feel the pressures rise and the overbearing delight of giving in making for something progressively wilder by the second. But Steven was ready. He worked quicker at this, trying his best to keep up with pleasures that slipped further and further out of focus, keeping him struggling to make sense of what he was giving in to.

Both young lovers' moans grew louder as they fumbled their way into even more drastic and fast paced expressions of a love that didn't want to stop. They had been virgins mere minutes ago, and now, they were being guided into pure ecstasy, Priyanka's overbearing touch keeping them fitful, active, falling ever deeper into commotion. Steven moved on top with maybe not more confidence, but a greater willingness to theow himself into pure desperation.

"Now cum inside," Priyanka said, hands fall over Steven's back. "Go. You can do this. You've earned it." She was getting wound up, working into pleasures that felt too insane to be real.

"It's okay, Steven. Do it. Cum insi--"

The simultaneous orgasm between the two lovers hit with something special, something completely dizzying in the ferocious swell of reaction and response that followed. As Steven came inside of Connie, everything changed, a glow of white light sweeping up through them. Where at one moment two lay, now, Priyanka found herself punched over not her daughter, not her daughter's boyfriend, not even both of them separately.

But Stevonnie.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," they said, eyes wide as they lay there, fully aware of their transformation and left with no good way to respond to it. "We can explai--"

"Don't," Priyanka said. She was far too engrossed in looking at the long, thick cock between Stevonnie's legs. She didn't fully understand the mechanics of this, and she was sure this was going to be at least a bit more incestuous than all her touching had been, but it didn't matter. "I want to teach you something," she told them, overwhelmed by her passions and her arousal, deciding to go all out in fucking Stevonnie and making something of this insane situation.

Before Stevonnie even fully understood what was going on, they were not only on the floor, but Priyanka held their legs, hovering over their cock in ready, excited heat. "They call this the Amazon position," she said, and she offered up only that expression as she pushed herself down into the chaos and the fever that she craved most. Impaling herself onto their bigger cock and throwing herself into wild indulgence and fire, she was ready to do her part to give up completely. "All you need to do is lie back and let me ride you."

The sight of Priyanka shivering, heaving, taking their cock and throwing herself into the most unrepentant spirals of pure shameless ecstasy made for something absolutely baffling, a surprise and a fever that they didn't have a prayer of wrapping their head around. So much was happening, and the pleasure of feeling Priyanka's snug pussy, of fucking Connie's mom while they were fifty percent Connie, brought about a flare of bizarre feelings and pressures that continued to make them ache. There was an exhausting bafflement to this, but the pleasure was there, and Stevonnie in their parts and as a whole couldn't deny how good this felt.

"Teach us," they moaned, hands reaching fort Priyanka's body, needily praising the older woman with their needy touch and falling deeper into the beautiful spectacle and insanity of giving in harder. They were committed, throwing themselves into pure excitement and clumsy ecstasy together, not able to handle anything but the overwhelming joy of simply giving in. The snug embrace of Priyanka's pussy around their bigger cock brought on stark amounts of pure sensation so much more overwhelming than they could handle, their moans reckless and only getting louder. "We're ready to learn."

"I'm so happy to show you," Priyanka moaned, bouncing faster along, greedily seeking more and more indulgence, passions and overbearing needs that simply continued to push and escalate. As she bounced greedily atop them, she abandoned all pretense of shame or restraint. Priyanka needed to keep riding, finding absolute delight and joy in fucking herself on Stevonnie's dick and losing herself to this pure joy. There wasn't a shred of care behind it, and she did her best to meet all these pleasures while having little clear idea how to handle all of it. She just kept moving, riding out of her passions and the desperate, burning fever that threatened to consume her completely. Priyanka gave it her all, and every motion of her hips expressed the deepening flares of panic and lust keeping her in motion, insisting that she fuck herself down onto this cock no matter whose it was.

Stevonnie leaned into all the momentum and pressure, bucking up into the embrace of the waiting pussy begging for this attention, every spiraling expression of need leading them deeper down into this. They kept riding, kept throwing themselves harder and greedier into pleasures too real to handle, knowing there was only one way they could let this end. "We want to cum inside," they gasped, feeling a bit premature but knowing their inexperienced body wasn't ready for everything that hit them. Ferocious pleasures kept sweeping across their body in waves, and the idea of giving up felt more and more exciting as they allowed themselves to fully give in, succumbing to pleasures spiraling out of control, pushing them to a state of excitement and need so ferocious and so wicked that all they understood was their need to fall.

"I want you to cum inside!" Priyanka gasped. As Throwing her head back and gasping out in joy. she felt an odd appreciation for the idea of letting go, embracing further passion and erratic pleasures driving her mad with utter satisfaction. she needed more of this, and her clumsy, unfocused expressions of joy brought her something truly untameable. She needed more of this, and the ecstasy kept coming, bringing her something so strong that she didn't care about the consequences or implications of this, she just needed to give in to her most base desires, needed to let them burn her up completely.

With hard gasps of pleasure and the frantic expression of pure surrender, they came undone together. Stevonnie gasped, heaved, bucked against the passions and the desires that left such little sense. Stevonnie came hard, a bigger load pumping into Priyanka's pussy than either load Connie had taken, but Priyanka just heaved about in eager, celebratory passion, thrilled by what ran through her and thrilled by the idea that coming so utterly apart was a pleasure beyond sense. Shameless, unrepentant, she came, and together, they fell into pure satisfaction.

Priyanka had done this to help her daughter learn how to have sex. In a weird way, as her inner walls held firm onto Stevonnie's cock, she felt like she had still sort of done that, just never like she could have imagined. "If you're going to stay like this, then I think we're going to have to adapt. You're going to keep learning by having sex with me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
